


Saved

by Croatoanvirus2014



Category: How to Get Away with Murder
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Canon-Typical Violence, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-08
Updated: 2016-02-08
Packaged: 2018-05-19 04:40:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,902
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5953957
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Croatoanvirus2014/pseuds/Croatoanvirus2014
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Tumblr user faeriviera: Would you be willing to write a Lila/Rebecca fic? Maybe one where Rebecca's able to save her from being murdered?" So I wrote the fic! Mentions Lila's pregnancy and Sam attempting to kill her so if either of those things are a problem for you, then I completely understand if you skip over this fic!!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Saved

**Author's Note:**

> listen okay i'll fight somebody these two were canon at one point or another even if it wasn't shown in the show omg. Yes the fic is set sort of in the style of the show, and I hope you all like it!!

            **5:45 AM**

Rebecca woke up, head pounding as the bright lights around her only served to intensify her current headache. After slowly blinking open her eyes, she saw mainly white walls and tons of medical equipment, and Lila’s silhouette through the seafoam green curtain separating the two of them. She was in and out of sleep for the next few hours, occasionally taking sips of the water they had placed on the small, metallic table they had placed next to her, not even minding that the water was room temperature and tasted gross. Once she was able to stay awake for more than half an hour, the police showed up, causing her to groan quietly. _Of course, of course the cops have to show up._ She was too fatigued to answer anything besides hospital staff asking if she wanted to use the restroom or another glass of water, and now they were bringing in the police.

            “Can you tell us what happened?”

            **12:30 AM**

Rebecca had been frantically calling Lila for too long with no response, and was extremely worried about what she was up to right now. Lila had told her that she was pregnant with “Mr. Darcy’s” child, and that she was absolutely terrified, and had kicked her out of their room hours earlier. She left her alone for about half an hour before she started calling, nervous that she would hurt herself or get blackout drunk, and she didn’t want to see Lila’s life shattered into pieces because of this, and if it did anyways, she didn’t want her to be alone. Though they weren’t the best of friends, Rebecca cared about her deeply, and considered her probably the best friend she had, since in all honestly she didn’t have that many friends. She decided to drive back to their dorm at a few minutes after 12:30, and picked up peanut butter chip milkshakes on the way back, knowing it was Lila’s favorite, even though she knew that the little things in the world would be nearly useless in mending this situation.

            **1:05 AM**

“Open the damn door, Lila!” She could hear muffled sobs coming from the girl, and heard the lock softly click, signaling it was finally unlocked. Rebecca slowly opened the door, hearing it creek loudly, and offered Lila the shake, her nodding her head yes and taking small sips of it. Rebecca sat down next to her on the couch, one arm wrapped around her shoulder as Lila leaned up against her for support, her sobbing only stopping when she went to take another sip of her milkshake, thankful that at least one little tiny thing had gone right, even if it didn’t make a difference in the long run.

            “I need some fresh air so I’m going out on the rooftop. Come with me?” Lila pleaded, Rebecca saying yes, absolutely yes, within half a second. She didn’t want Lila to be on her own right now, and figured some cool night air would likely do her good, or at least be better than sitting in their warm dorm room that was nearly suffocating them in heat. If nothing else, at least the breeze through the air would dry her tears, although it wouldn’t get rid of the mascara stains that had gone all the way down to her cheeks, staining them grey. They walked out onto the rooftop, and were hit with the icy air, although neither of them minded it much at the moment.

            **1:12 AM**

Lila started panicking as a man walked out on the rooftop. Rebecca raised an eyebrow in confusion, begging her silently to explain.

            “That’s Mr. Darcy,” Lila whispered, fear in her voice. She had texted him earlier that they needed to talk later. By later she had meant tomorrow in the afternoon, but he took it to mean that night in the early hours of the morning, which she thought seemed suspicious.

            “Hey, it’ll be okay. I’ll stand next to you if you want to go talk to him,” Rebecca offered, grabbing Lila’s hand and squeezing it for support.

            “I’ll be fine, I’m a big girl now,” Lila told her, trying to crack a smile to hide just how terrified she was. She didn’t know how he was going to react, especially since he had a wife, and was hoping that it wouldn’t be badly. She tiptoed over to him, telling herself that everything would work out fine, that he wouldn’t react badly, and that he would only have some momentary shock and be over it in a few weeks and that he would never have to see her again. She would be okay with that. She took a few deep breaths before telling him the news.

            **1:13 AM**

Rebecca saw hands wrapped around Lila’s throat and shoved the man off of her, getting in a good swing to the jaw, hoping that it would make him bite his own tongue. His face turned red in anger, clearly about to swing back at her, or so she thought. He slowly rose from his spot on the ground, no signs of blood yet but spots where there would most definitely be a huge bruise the next day, and held out one hand in mock surrender, the other hand near his pocket.

            “I really don’t want to do this, believe me,” He said.

            **1:14 AM**

He had a gun. He was swinging a gun around, pointing it in every direction nearly in hysterics, about to have a panic attack it seemed like. Rebecca’s eyes were wide open in fear, and Lila was standing behind Rebecca, trying to shield herself from this man. Rebecca couldn’t bring herself to move, frozen in shock for a few moments until she balled her hand into a tight fist and punched him again in the face, Lila weakly kicking him in the stomach afterwards.

            **1:15 AM**

A ringing noise filled the air around both of them, Lila standing, mouth agape, as she saw the blood flowing from Rebecca’s shoulder. They had beaten up Mr. Darcy to the point where he was unconscious on the ground, although he wasn’t quite dead. Lila was too afraid to take it that far. She pulled out her phone and called up an ambulance.

            “My friend’s been shot!” She told them, along with their address and the exact location she was shot in.

            “We’ll be there with an ambulance soon,” They promised, whoever they were.

            **1:30 AM**

Flashing lights and sirens sounded as the ambulance came into view. The waiting was the hardest thing in the world. Rebecca was still breathing, panicked as she was, knowing that the adrenaline flowing through her was the only reason she wasn’t feeling what otherwise would’ve been searing pain. She kept telling Lila softly that it would be okay, that the ambulance would be here any second, that Mr. Darcy was unconscious and probably wouldn’t even wake up for another day or two. Lila had ended up carrying Rebecca bridal-style back into their room despite what the paramedics had told her, figuring that she would probably freeze to death if she stayed outside any longer. She had moved as slowly and cautiously as possible, demanding Rebecca tell her if she felt anything move. They had made it back to their room precisely one minute before the paramedics arrived, opening the door to Lila’s room easily as they put Rebecca on a gurney, moving her as gently as Lila had. Lila looked at her in fear, hoping that Rebecca would still be her friend after what they had just gone through, and that she wouldn’t resent her for everything that just happened. She knew the fear shouldn’t have been there, I mean, Rebecca had just taken a bullet for her, but still, she worried.

            **10:30 AM**

“And that’s pretty much what happened,” Rebecca told the cops, even being kind enough to mention that there was probably a middle-aged man still laying on the rooftop, “He deserves it in my opinion,” She had shrugged. The cops sighed as they walked out of the room with the answers they expected for the most part. Lila had secretly been awake for the past five minutes or so and had caught the last few things Rebecca had told the cops, and decided to reveal being awake so she could talk to Rebecca.

            “So, you still consider me a friend?” She asked in confusion, almost certain at this point that she would hate her.

            “Yeah, more than a friend actually,” Rebecca admitted. Her near death experience made her realize that she was tired of hiding the truth from herself and Lila both, and that if she died soon, she didn’t want to have another thing in her pile of regrets.

            **Two weeks later, 9:45 PM**

Rebecca’s lips were pressed up against Lila’s, both of their lips stained red from the few glasses of wine they had drank earlier that night to celebrate the fact that they were still both alive and their feelings of love towards each other were mutual. Rebecca let her hair flow freely for once, Lila knowing this was something unusual, but she loved being able to run her fingers through her raven black tresses of hair, ecstatic to be the one she was able to truly relax and be herself around. This was way better than any other boyfriend she had in the past. Rebecca pressed deeper into the kiss as she started to grind her hips slowly on top of Lila, thrilled by the way she could make her moan and whine in pleasure just from that alone, especially since they both were still fully clothed. Rebecca started digging her painted black fingernails into Lila’s sides, being careful to not actually hurt her that much, unless she wanted it but since they hadn’t discussed it she wasn’t going to take it that far, and smirked when Lila tried to hold in another moan.

            Eventually the kisses slowed as they both got more tired, Rebecca and Lila both readjusting themselves to be lying on their sides facing each other as they lazily kissed, their classes that day tiring them both.

            “Hey, Becca’?” Lila asked while using her new nickname for her.

            “Yeah?”

            “Does this mean we’re dating now?” She nervously asked her, although she was fairly certain the answer was a yes.

            “Of course,” Rebecca replied while leaning into press another sweet kiss to her lips. The kiss was short, and Rebecca decided to grab a blanket afterwards to wrap around the both of them since the room was actually colder than it usually was (she made a mental note to crank up the heat the next day, or if that didn’t work, to call somebody to fix their heater), and they lied there with their arms wrapped around each other. Lila made sure not to hurt the still slightly sore spot on Rebecca’s shoulder, and decided to instead run her fingernails up and down her back slowly, putting her at ease. It worked, and they both fell asleep within a matter of minutes, enjoying the shared body warmth between them and the feeling of falling asleep in each other’s arms, knowing that even if the world was fucked up beyond belief, they would still be by each other’s side, and that was what mattered most.


End file.
